


What is a Princess to a God?

by Crystallized_Shadow



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Characters Dealing with Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mito doesn't take shit from anyone, Possessive Behavior, Threatening behavior, even from the God of Shinobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallized_Shadow/pseuds/Crystallized_Shadow
Summary: Hashirama changes after Madara's death and only Mito can save him.





	What is a Princess to a God?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tuliharja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuliharja/gifts).

> For her prompt "I've never felt stronger than when you're with me." over on tumbr

Hashirama hadn’t been the same since his final battle with Madara. No one really knew what had happened between the two titans, even Mito only knew that the kyuubi no kitsune had been used and that the battle had ended with the Uchiha dead. She would never admit it, but it had terrified her to know the Sharingan was capable of bending such a monstrous creature to another’s will; she could only hope no other Uchiha ever reached the same level as the former clan head.

“How is he?” Tobirama finally asks, startling Mito out of her straying thoughts, not that she lets anything show on her face.

“Changed,” Mito states, calmly sipping her tea to give Tobirama a moment to chew on that understatement. She may not know the exact nature of Tobirama’s relationship with Madara, but it was obvious he still mourned the Uchiha’s death. “Will you see him?”

Tobirama is silent for a long moment before he shakes his head. “I can’t,” the younger Senju admits, unable to meet Mito’s eyes.

“Is that so?” Mito challenges, a delicate eyebrow raised when Tobirama glares at her.

“You didn’t see what he did!”

“Enlighten me.”

Tobirama wars with himself for a long moment before his gaze falls to the untouched teacup clenched between shaking hands. “He stabbed him in the back,” Tobirama mutters, forcing his hands to still and his tone to remain clinical, “the man he was willing to die for, the man he cared for more than either of us. Our Hokage stabbed him in the back without hesitation and just left him there.”

“Hashirama never loved the Uchiha more than you,” Mito states, not missing the barely there flinch at her husband’s name.

“You weren’t there in the battle after Izuna died,” Tobirama mutters, his voice too small for such a powerful man. “If Madara had told him to kill me for peace he would have.”

“You don’t know that,” Mito begins but Tobirama just shakes his head with a resigned sigh.

“I do,” he states in the tone of man who has accepted that he’s destined to die at someone else’s will.

“Tobirama-”

“Don’t!” Tobirama growls, both hands clenching his hair as he curls in on himself. “He asked me to leave with him, sage above why didn’t I go with him?”

Mito’s eyes widen a fraction at that new information before she silently leaves, knowing Tobirama won’t want a witness to his tears. Returning to her home, Mito is torn between happiness at seeing her husband wanting for her and concern that he’d managed to finish his work without Tobirama’s assistance.

“You went to see him,” Hashirama states, his voice unnaturally flat.

“I did.”

“Has he convinced you I’m a monster?” Hashirama demands, his glare freezing Mito mid-stride.

“He tried,” Mito admits softly, not reacting as the wood around them starts to shake.

“Will you leave me too?” Hashirama growls, thorned branches bursting forth all around her, the threat unspoken yet louder than any scream could ever hope to be.

“I am not going anywhere Husband,” Mito states, unafraid as she walks through the deadly foliage to stand before her husband.

“Of course you’re not,” Hashirama chuckles bitterly, “a little kitten like yourself-”

_SLAP_

Hashirama’s head snaps to the side, caught off-guard by the swiftness of his wife’s hand. His eyes are dark, rage bubbling beneath the surface as he turns back to the Uzumaki. “You dare strike me?” He demands, his rage cold in a way that it never used to be as he looms over her.

“Sit down.” Mito orders, her tone calm but icy in a way that has Hashirama obeying without thought. “I am your wife, we are equals. Don’t you dare insult our bound by implying I only remain because of your power or so help me I will show you a new meaning of being powerful. Do you understand?”

Hashirama just nods, shock rendering him immobile. “Mito-”

“Don’t you ‘Mito’ me Husband,” Mito interrupts, getting right in his face, “this power trip of yours is done now.”

“I’m stronger than a bijuu,” Hashirama mumbles, eyes falling to his wife’s stomach, “everyone is so afraid of me now. My own brother refuses to come near me.”

“I’ve never felt stronger than when you’re with me,” Mito states, gently cupping Hashirama’s face between her hands and forcing him to look into her eyes. “I don’t care how many bijuu you take down, you still answer to me.”

Hashirama’s chuckle is broken and watery, but Mito ignores it as she pulls her husband up into a brief but loving kiss. The Senju clings to her like a lifeline, finally allowing himself to breakdown. Hashirama cries, sobbing over everything lost and everything that will never be right again, and Mito just holds him through all of it.

“I love you,” Mito whispers, ignoring how wet her kimono now is as Hashirama’s tears are reduced to the occasional sniffle.

“I love you too,” Hashirama mumbles, hoarse from his outburst.

“Tobirama will come around,” Mito tells him later as they lay curled together in their bed, “just give him time.”

“How can you be so sure?” Hashirama questions, not moving his head from its place over her heart, “he trembles every time I so much as look at him.”

“You broke his heart Husband,” Mito explains softly, “he trembles with rage, not fear.”

“I don’t understand.” Hashirama finally shifts so he can meet his wife’s eyes, desperate to know how to get his last brother back.

“I believe he loved Madara, in the same way you love me.”

“How could I be so blind?” Hashirama mutters, scrubbing a hand over his face, “it all makes so much sense now, how could I have missed something so obvious?”

“Shinobi are masters at hiding things in plain sight,” Mito points out gently, “and you saw what you thought you deserved, not what was actually there.”

“What would I do without you my dearest?” Hashirama asks, nuzzling Mito’s cheek sleepily.

“You’d be lost in a forest of death.” Mito murmurs, running her fingers through her husband’s silky hair until he falls asleep.


End file.
